Cupcake
Recap Victoria has been offered a fellowship at a culinary institute in Germany, putting her relationship with Ted at a crossroads. Both are unsure, but said early on that long distance relationships never work; according to Ted, it's a lie teenagers use to get laid the summer before college, while Marshall and Lily both say that they are all talk and no sex (both adding "Kill me now" at the end of their statements). While Ted is off with Marshall and Barney, and Victoria is off with Robin and Lily, they make their decisions; Ted thinks she should go, while Victoria thinks she should stay. However, at dinner that night, they both change their minds after Victoria hands Ted a cupcake. They argue a bit and decide to break up. However, Marshall convinces Ted to spend one more awesome day with Victoria, using the analogy of "If you knew your leg was going to be chopped off the next day, would you lie on the couch and cry about it?" The two decide to spend the day together enjoying New York doing all the things they'd wanted to during the relationship, and Future Ted tells his kids that's exactly what they did (but its revealed that they didn't, and actually spent the whole day in bed). Meanwhile, Marshall needs a new suit for an interview for an internship position at the Natural Resources Defense Council. Barney tells him that he will take Marshall to his tailor, and outfits Marshall with a very nice suit. At the same time, Lily is shopping for a wedding dress, but cannot find anything she likes. Victoria goes and gets one of the nice dresses from the front window, and Lily loves the dress. Although Lily does not intend to buy it, she accidentally sits down in the free cake provided by the bridal shop, and then rips it. Marshall gets the bill for the suit from Barney, and finds out that he must pay $4000 for it, but initially refuses an offer to come work for Barney's company. He turns to Lily and says he'll do whatever it takes, at which point Lily breaks down and reveals that she ruined the dress, and Marshall, seeing no other way to pay for $12,000 of clothes in a timely manner, decides to go work for Barney's company. In helping Ted and Victoria make their decisions, Marshall and Lily tell two versions of the same story. At one point, Lily took an art class over in Paris one summer. According to Marshall, Lily had met this strange man named Gabriel, and thought he was moving in on Lily. Marshall went over to France, and told Gabriel to stay away from Lily. According to Lily, Gabriel was a homely girl who was self-conscious about her mustache, and she and Lily were good friends, but suddenly she stopped talking to Lily about halfway through the summer, leaving Lily friendless. Neither of them know the other's story. At the airport, Ted and Victoria decide to give long distance a try, both saying that it will work... however Future Ted tells his kids that it didn't, and that long-distance relationships hardly ever work... but that story is for later. Continuity *Ted says he's attracted to 'dog people', and in the , Marshall mentions how Ted has always described his perfect woman as liking dogs. *Robin, owner of five dogs in Pilot, sneers at Victoria being a "cat person". *Lily is seen reading Perfect Bride magazine in , the same one seen around the bridal shop. *Victoria first mentioned her job and talent of baking in . *Robin says that she is "always putting my career ahead of my relationships", consistent with her statements to Ted in Pilot and . *Barney has "guys" for suits and shoes. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Marshall starts his internship at Barney's company in , where its name, AltruCell, is revealed. *Future Ted mentions that Ted and Victoria's long-distance relationship will not work, foreshadowing the events of . *Marshall does not believe in girls having crazy eyes in . *Barney mentions that his company gets sued a lot. AltruCell and its subsidiary Goliath National Bank engaging in unsavory and criminal activities is referenced in many episodes, including , , and . *Robin learns more about Lily's credit cards in . *Marshall claims that he is "not much of a fighter", but this is proven to be untrue in . He also previously said he had never been in a fight before in . *Lily's college semester in Paris comes up again in . *Ted jokes about him and Victoria getting back together, even if they aren't single, when she gets back from Germany. This happens when she leaves her fiancé for him in . Gallery Marshall colouring his butt.png|Marshall colors the holes of his pants. Marshall shopping for suits.png|Marshall goes to Barney's personal tailor. Lily wedding dress shopping.png|Lily goes shopping for a wedding dress with Robin and Victoria. Victoria leaves to Germany.png|Victoria leaves for Germany. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Marshall and Barney are at Barney's tailor, Barney says, "Da, da, da". Marshall says, "You speak Ukrainian?" The tailor spoke in Russian, not Ukrainian. Barney also replied to him in Russian, not Ukrainian. *When Robin and Victoria are talking together in the wedding dress store, Victoria pretends to cut a piece of cake and put it on her plate, but she does not actually cut the cake or take a piece. However, when she is next pictured, she puts a bite of cake from her plate in her mouth, even though she never put any cake on the plate. Allusions and Outside References *Robin refers to Victoria as . *Ted mentioned which is theme park in Florida. Music * - * - * - Other Notes Guests *Ashley Williams - Victoria * - Bridal Shop Lady *Sergey Brusilovsky - Sergei the Tailor Reception * The ''St. Petersburg Comic Review ''gave this episode 8.5 out of 10 stars. "We love the separate story-telling - first Ted tells the story, then Victoria, and then it all fits together!" References External Links * * * uk:Cupcake Category: Episodes Category:Season 1